Paper Planes
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: Every relationship isn't perfect, even for Mr. and Mrs. Wayfinder. When Ventus tries to fix his dying marriage, he discovers somethings may not be so difficult as he thought. Venfuu One-Shot. Rated T for mild adult contents.


Kiome-Yasha: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "Another Ventus/Fuu fanfiction. A bit of sadness with some sort of happy ending. Because... all it takes is love. And of course Roxas/Namine on the side ;P. Ventus's POV."

Paper Planes

Hello, I'm Ventus, and I'm a married man. My wife? Fuu. Yes, I know, her name is sort of simple and "odd". But if you must know, her real name is Fuujin. I just call her Fuu for short, just like how people prefer Ven to me.

You could say we're not your average couple. We're complete opposites you see. Somehow though, we make it work. We met during college, in Professor Vexen's Biology class. She was my assigned lab partner, and things sort of just stumbled off from there. We had a rough time confessing to each other, knowing there were things between us that may not have worked. In the end though, she surprised me, taking intuitive in telling me I was the "one."

The one.

What does that even mean?

Either way, I had the biggest grin on my face that day, pledging my own heart to her in return. We kissed. We made love. And after graduation, I proposed.

I could still remember the day when she told me she loved me. Fuu wasn't known to be the talkative type. She only relied on short phrases or words when conveying her thoughts or feelings. And each time when she did speak, it was always direct with sincerity inside her heart.

But, for this one time, she had actually put her emotions on a different method.

It was a paper plane.

She tossed it at me when studying in the quad on one of the benches. The tip had hit me directly in the forehead, catching my attention right away. The wind had carried it over to me, no name attached to it. I unfolded the paper plane, reading the message inside it. My face was deep red by the end of it, looking up and catching her gaze.

And that's how it all started.

It was an innocent act, but it had earned my heart to react with the same amount of sentiments.

We had been married for three years ever since. Work was hard of course, but during this day and age, we all couldn't be selfish about it. It made me think we could end up in another depression. The economy wasn't getting any better, and we could only survive so little from working overtime at some restaurant or boring paper office. I was actually wondering what could we do to probably brighten our future. It seemed like the love between us was dwindling, which was causing no relief to our stress.

That's when I discovered my brother's wife Namine, was pregnant. He seemed so overjoyed by the news, the both of them were. They were expecting twins too. It was like all their troubles and worries were washed away. How could that even be possible?

Maybe, that's what Fuu and I needed; to be happy like them. To be Parents. It seemed almost too surreal to imagine.

After visiting the couple from their huge announcement, Fuu and I were peacefully driving back home. My gaze was focused on the road, stealing a few glances over at my wife. I wanted to talk to her about my idea, hoping she would accept it. Still, her stiff form intimidated me from mentioning it. She seemed so out of it lately. This week was the first time ever in us actually going out with friends, after for so long in being busy. Sure there were the weekends, but we used those to gain back all the sleep we had lost during the week.

I bit my lip awkwardly when deciding to speak, "Hey...um...I was thinking."

She turned her head towards me, "Hmm?"

Stopping at a red light, I decided to make this brief, "Well, seeing Roxas and Namine...so happy with her pregnancy. I was thinking...maybe we should try getting pregnant ourselves." I then realized what I said, stumbling rapidly to correct myself, "Not that biI'll/b be pregnant, but...you know." I shrugged, feeling stupid now for even bringing it up, "I just think...it'll be good for the both of us...you know?"

Great, I sounded like one of her old friends, Rai.

She stared at me with a blank expression, "Not ready."

"Oh..." I wasn't going to lie; I was disappointed by her response.

She soon placed her concentration back on the window. And just like that, the subject was dropped with a simple answer of rejection. I sulked in my seat, waiting for the light to turn green. She could have at _**least**_ told me why we weren't ready. I mean, yeah, money was hard to come by these days, but we could manage. I just don't think she should give up on the possibility just yet. Was she worried I wouldn't be a good father? Just because I didn't act my age, didn't mean I avoided my responsibilities.

The light changed, and I pressed the pedal to drive.

When we got home, we avoided in speaking to each other. We went straight to bed, knowing we needed sleep for tomorrow's schedule. Lying there though, I began to wonder when was the last time we had sex. It seemed so long ago, my libido striving for release. Lately, all I could rely on was my "hand". However, it wasn't enough. I needed her warmth wrapped around me again. I wanted us to have a baby. Shifting my head over to her sleeping figure, I licked my lips eagerly from seeing her creamy skin.

I wasn't going to give up in changing her mind. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

><p>Being an employee who only handled packages in some mailroom wasn't the productive career I had dreamt about. I always imagined myself working at some benefit cooperation and doing some good for the community. Like collecting charity, or rebuilding a better world for our future generation to enjoy. But no, I'm Ventus, the paperboy. Still, it gave me the money I needed. And my boss, Terra, wasn't such a bad guy to work for. If anything, he turned out to be the older brother I never had. Of course there was my younger twin brother, Roxas, but it wasn't the same.<p>

I put all the packages I needed to deliver on top of the tray, adjusting each address properly in order. I only had an hour left before I could leave, so I was in a bit of a rush. Dropping a piece of envelope, I was surprised to see Terra standing by the doorway.

"Hey Ven, shouldn't you be getting ready to leave soon?" He asked with a bit of concern.

I shook my head, "Yeah, I just want to organize all of this before I do."

"Hey, how's your wife doing?"

My body became rigid, pausing for a moment to sigh.

"Bad huh?" His voice held sympathy.

Getting up from the floor, I decided to tell him the truth, "Lately, I just don't know what to do with her." I scratched the back of my neck, "And last night, I think I just made things worse." He studied my face with suspicion, "I told her we should try making a baby."

"A baby?" He exclaimed with astonishment, "I'm still getting over how young you two are in being husband and wife. And now you're telling me you want a baby?"

"Well...it sounds bad when you put it like _**that**_. But..." I still held confidence in my proposal, "...I think this is something we both need."

"What makes you think having a baby is the answer?"

My arms started to move back and forth uncomfortably, "My brother and his wife are a young married couple too you see; and they're having a baby, actually, twins. And I don't know, they just seem so... happy."

"Are you not happy with your life, Ven?" He questioned soberly.

"I...I don't know." I answered honestly, "I just feel like...I'm stuck."

"I see." He nodded with understanding, "Well...just talk to your wife about it."

"How can I when she keeps shutting me down?"

"Maybe she has her reasons." He offered gently.

"Hmm, maybe." I looked over at the clock, finding my time was up.

Terra noticed and stepped back into the hallway, "I should let you go. Just try to hold on, Ven. Things will get better."

Didn't they realize that's what I've been _**trying**_ to do? Oh well~.

I had Fuu to pick up in a half an hour, best not to be late.

* * *

><p>My wife served as a waitress at a restaurant named "Mulan". Her boss was a man named Xigbar, and he always gave her a rough time. I felt sickened by the stories she would tell me from how he treated her. She was never in a good mood each time I came to pick her up either. There were a few occasions where she would leave with a small smile, but those were always rare to see.<p>

I parked myself out in the front, waiting for her to get off her shift. It was nearly nightfall, and the sun was descending slowly from beyond the city's landscape. I heard the chime to the restaurant's door, checking to see if it was Fuu. She was descending down the steps sluggishly, her hair disheveled with dark circles around her one eye. I unlocked the doors when she came around the other side, opening and slamming it when she got in.

Just out of habit to strike a conversation, I asked, "How was work?" Which was a mistake.

"Annoying." She simply stated, holding her face with her hand, "Please drive."

I obeyed her command, "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"You got to eat something." I advised softly with concern.

"Just tired."

As was I. Life just wasn't the same, so many changes in a short period of time. We couldn't keep up, and it was making us lose interest with each other. No, not out of love...I hoped. I love Fuu, dearly. It's why I wanted this baby thing to work. So we could be happy like my brother and his wife. I just needed a more delicate approach to show her that.

"Fuu..." We were nearly home to our apartment, "...How about we take a nice hot bubble bath when we get home?"

She seemed intrigued by the suggestion, "Together?"

I nodded with a small devilish grin, "Yeah, it's been a long time since we could relax. And we've been so stressed. Besides...I miss bathing you."

She blushed from my flirtatious words. Hehe still got it.

"Not sure." She answered carelessly.

"Aww, come on~." I pouted and made the turn to our street.

When I parked the car, she sighed in defeat, "Fine."

I couldn't help but to throw a party inside my head, "Trust me, you'll enjoy it!"

* * *

><p>I checked the temperature to the water, grabbing the formula I needed to create the bubbles. The water was warm and filled to the top, so I turned off the valve with a small squeak from the rust. I heard footsteps behind me, turning around to find Fuu wearing her indigo bathrobe. I was sporting my own, which was a lime green. It's been awhile since we shared intimacy like this, so I had to do my best to compose myself.<p>

"The bath is ready." I stood up and placed the bottle down over the toilet.

Fuu nervously untied the knot to her robe, dipped her foot inside the tub, "Warm." She acknowledged gently, the cotton like material slipping off her body.

I blushed heavily from seeing the curve of her spine, shamefully having the urge to touch her bare skin. She gracefully entered the bathtub, dunking her body into the water. The bubbles hid her private assets well, censoring her nudity. I started to undo my own tie, slipping the robe off my masculine built. Fuu examined my body like it was her first time seeing it, a shade of crimson possessing her features. I quickly leaped over and joined her inside the bubbly infested pool.

"This feels nice." I commented with a small smile.

She pulled her hands up, collecting some foam before blowing it at my face, "Silly."

I chuckled, "Aww, everyone enjoys a bubble bath. Even if it is childish." I took the bar of soap from the shelf, "Here, let me wash your back."

She seemed reluctant, "Trick."

"It's not a trick!" And after I said that, the soap popped out of my hand and fell into the water, "Oops."

Her face was masked with annoyance, rolling her eyes at me from my clumsiness.

I glowered at her, my cheeks growing hot, "Let me just get that."

I plunged my hand under the water, searching mindlessly against the bottom. Fuu let out a squeak when I touched her inner thigh.

I flinched my hand back above the water, "Sorry!"

"Pervert." She stated huffily.

"I'm your husband. I'm allowed to touch my wife, aren't I?" I responded stubbornly without thinking.

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from me.

I sighed with guilt, "Sorry, you know I never get loud with you."

She shook her head and pursed her lips, "My apology."

"I just wanted to have a nice bath with you. We've been building up so much...frustration lately. It makes me think we're getting tired of each other." I diligently confessed.

I felt something against my foot. I knew it was the bar of soap, but I ignored it.

"Even yesterday, you completely shut me down without a reason when I offered the idea about trying to make a baby together." I stated hoarsely.

Fuu's eye glistened with grieve, "Not happy."

"Fuu...I am happy...just..." I huffed air through my nose, swinging my head back, "...Not happy enough." I didn't detect the pain that flashed in her eye, making me oblivious as I continued, "Why can't we be like Roxas and Namine?" I questioned more to myself than to her.

"Don't know." She mumbled into the water's surface, "Will try." She squeezed her legs against her chest.

I reached over and grabbed her arms gently, bringing her to me. The water shifted and splashed from our movement, creating ripples across the corners of the tub. I held her closely, taking in the scent of her lavender hair.

"We need something to make all these bad feelings go away. And..." I cuddled my face into her neck, "...I want to be a father. I want you to carry my little baby girl or boy."

She buried her face into my chest, "Money issue."

"We'll make due. I'll even get a second job if I have to." I reasoned, a little too excited of the possibility of her agreeing with my terms.

She seemed unconvinced, like she was hiding something from me, "Overwork."

"Everything will be fine." I pressured lightly, "I want this with you, Fuu."

She pushed me away, "Not possible." Her eye furrowed with some form of disappointment in me, "Selfish."

"How am I being selfish?" I argued with a terse tone.

Shaking her head, she gripped the edge of the tub and tried to flee. I brought her back down though, feeling the breeze inside the apartment. We both earned goosebumps from the exposure, most of it reflecting on her skin though. I tried not to give into my desires, seeking her warmth against my body.

"Don't leave." I begged.

"Won't." She assured softly, "But..." She pressed her chest dangerously close to mine, "Scared."

I combed her hair gently, feeling the moisture drench and wrinkle my fingertips, "Don't be. I'm right here." I slowly and seductively captured her lips against my own, "I just want our future to be happy. So far, it's been hard to even keep that."

Again, I wasn't aware over the pain I was causing her by saying that.

She whispered and shivered when lifting her thighs over mine, "Always happy." I quivered from our closeness, her breath caressing my cheeks hotly, "With you." She kissed me sensually, nipping my bottom lip, "Nothing else."

Fuu was an easy person to please; it was like I was all she needed. Back during our years in college, she was a bit of a social outcast. No one really spoke to her besides these two idiots, who I rather not mention. Biology class E02, was the first time she had to make effort in communicating with someone other than her two male friends. And I was that someone. We connected, oddly enough when studying the topic of Chemistry. Still, formulas always had a negative and positive reaction after being mixed right? What if...we became the negative?

Not wanting to think about it, I spoke gently against her skin, "Can we try to be more happy?" I persisted thoughtlessly.

Wrapping her arms around my shoulders, she nodded with a soft murmur, "Hopeless." She kissed my lips tenderly, "We'll try."

I beamed from her response, grabbing the back of her head. I pulled her close, catching her lips with my own. The tip of our tongues joined together, our heads shifting to claim dominance. Our passion for each other was revived in an instant, suffocating the air within our lungs. I lifted her body up, settling myself into her after such a long absence.

Better start trying now.

* * *

><p>Well, Fuu and I have been trying like rabbits; although, we weren't sprouting like them. It's been two months now, and she still wasn't pregnant. I didn't want to seem like I was complaining or anything, just...disappointed. Christmas was already rolling around, and things were getting distant between us again. I couldn't help but to feel like she was hiding something from me. It was like she was avoiding me, taking extra shifts from work so I was asleep by the time she got home. She's my wife, why would she want to push me away? Okay, maybe I was jumping to conclusions. Just because there weren't any results yet, didn't mean I had to act like a suffocating husband.<p>

At least I had a day off today, that much was for sure. I was Christmas shopping with Roxas, hoping to find something Fuu may like this year. Apparently she caught a fever and had called out sick from work too. I had to make sure to pick up medicine for her when I got home.

"I honestly don't know what to get Namine this year." Roxas confessed suddenly behind me, breaking my thoughts.

"Why don't you get her something she can use?" I offered softly, knowing I was in the same dilemma as he was.

"Well...I bought her a sketchbook last year, and then art supplies this year for her birthday." He gazed within each shop we passed, hoping to find something inspirational, "I want to get something different for her this year."

"Hmmm..." I directed my sights on a glass shop nearby, "How about we try there?"

He looked skeptical, "I'm not sure."

I pulled his arm, leading him the way, "Come on!"

When we entered the store, people paid no mind to our identical faces. Then again, twins were becoming a common thing now I believe. I mean, look at Namine. She's pregnant with twins herself. We walked down the aisle of cases, examining each crafted stone and glass ornament in awe. Roxas found a particular one that held horses, knowing how much Namine loved the animal.

What animal did Fuu love again? I tried to remember, rubbing my forehead. It then dawned on me; birds, that's what it was. I turned to the next aisle ahead of my brother, hoping to find some for her. There were so many of them with different prices for each unique material that was used. I found my favorite to be this crystal made one with two birds fluttering their wings inside a birdbath. Pressing my hands to the class, I stared at it with admiration.

I heard footsteps next to me, finding it to be my brother who already purchased his gift, "Hey, you found something?" He asked curiously, taking a glance at the object I had my sights on.

"I think so." I checked my wallet, pulling out my credit card.

With my Christmas bonus, I was hoping to get something special for her. I know money was tight, but this was important. I called for an assistant who unlocked the case and passed me the delicate piece of glass.

"Thanks." I announced gratefully.

Roxas pointed to the cashier, "Let's go pay for it."

When we walked up to the registrar, my brother felt like it was an appropriate time to bring up my personal issues, "So, how are you and Fuu doing about the whole baby thing?"

I sighed and passed the female employee my credit card, "Not so well."

"Shooting blanks, huh?" He spoke with slight amusement.

I snorted at him, "Not at all! I'm loaded every time we sleep together."

The girl in front of us cocked an eyebrow at our conversation, causing my face to explode like a volcano with embarrassment.

"So you think Fuu is the problem?"

The question struck me like an anvil hitting my chest.

"I'm...not sure." I answered timidly.

"Did you guys check with some doctor yet?" He asked leisurely.

I took my bag from the cashier, mumbling thanks before replying to my brother, "Um...not yet. Should we?"

He shrugged, "Might be best. I mean, it's been two months right?"

We began making our way to the exit, "Yeah..." My tone held a bit of gloom.

"Maybe next week you guys should make an appointment." He pushed open the doors for us to pass through.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I should. I'll talk to Fuu about it when I get home."

"Be sure to do that." He smiled genuinely at me, which was rare to see.

Namine, she must really perform wonders on him.

"I should get going to the pharmacy then." I looked over across the street, "You should get home to your pregnant wife."

"And you should get home soon to take care of your sick one." He lectured with a finger in the air.

I nodded while rubbing the back of my head, "Yeah, you're right. See you later, Roxas."

"See you!" He took off towards the other direction, leaving me on my own.

I stood there in the cold, snow slowly descending down from above me. I shivered from the gust of wind, fear overcoming my heart from the answers ahead.

* * *

><p>We went to the doctor like Roxas instructed us to do. We were taking separate tests though. Fuu had a lot more procedures than me, judging from the chart that was in the waiting room. She kept quiet for the most part, staring vacantly at some magazine she was reading.<p>

I drummed my fingers on the armchair, "So, are you nervous?" I suddenly asked aloud.

I couldn't tell if she was looking at me, her hair blocking most of her face, "Indifferent."

I sighed in my seat, the leather whining from my weight, "It's like you don't even care." I said with a bit of vice and irritation.

God, I just seemed to get angry nowadays. It's not like me.

She shifted her body away from me, sensing my dark vibes, "Whatever."

I honestly didn't want to argue right now, praying for the nurse to come back already. Luckily she did, walking over to my wife with some check board in hand.

"Mrs. Wayfinder? The Doctor is ready to see you now." She announced sweetly.

Fuu got up from her seat, not even offering a glance at me.

"Good luck!" I cheered encouragingly.

She answered with a deadpanned voice, "Thanks."

That's all?

I was getting paranoid again. Was she cheating on me? I huffed from my thoughts and leaned back. I roughly pushed my spikes back, adding a strain to my forehead.

The nurse soon came back after escorting Fuu to the Doctor's office.

She was holding a small container in her hand, "I'm sure I don't have to explain what you have to do with this?"

I took the bottle from her and got up from my seat, "Just point me to the direction I need to go. And...I'll take it from there on my own." I tried my best to conceal the blush on my face.

She nodded and smiled, leading me the way to a private room. When I got inside and locked the door, I went and did my personal business.

* * *

><p>After I was done filling the small capsule, the nurse was rather impressed by the amount inside. Heh, that shows you Roxas. She told me to wait in the lobby area for my wife who was still with the Doctor. I returned to my empty seat and sat down patiently. I twirled my thumbs, my eyes circling around the pallid walls for anything interesting. Becoming bored rather easily, I took out my cellphone and sent a text to my brother. I didn't get a reply back right away, so I figured he was busy with his own duties.<p>

After ten more minutes in waiting, Fuu walked out from the Doctor's office. She silently thanked him for his help, walking back over to me with a little wobble to her steps.

I got up and met her halfway, "Hey, so everything went okay?"

She avoided looking at me, "Fi...fine." She mumbled.

The Doctor looked over at me, "We have all the tests. Expect results hopefully before Christmas. Your wife did a wonderful job with her participation. I'm sure everything will be taken care of and you two will be able to become parents soon enough."

I smiled happily from the news, "Thank you, Doctor."

He nodded and passed his assistant his papers, "You two get home safe now."

"We will." I looked down at Fuu, grabbing a hold of her shoulders, "Ready to go home?"

She closed her eyes and became tense from my touch, "Yes."

I took her hand and led her outside. We got into the car, adjusting our seatbelts.

I grabbed the stirring wheel, nodding confidently, "I have a good feeling about this. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with us." I concluded with reassurance.

Fuu bowed her head towards the frostbitten window, "Uncertainty."

I sighed from her negative response, "Well, we won't know until the results are in."

She didn't reply and sighed heavily onto the window, fogging it with her hot breath. I turned on the radio, not wanting her to ruin the mood. She's supposed to be excited and have faith! Didn't she want a baby with me? Granted, I've been begging for her permission to make one, but still, it shouldn't be looked down upon like some upcoming curse.

I just didn't know what to do with you anymore, Fuu.

"Tis the season to be jolly" was turning out to be a real joke.

* * *

><p>We were at my brother's apartment for Christmas morning, celebrating the holiday together like a happy family. I was sipping on some eggnog with him in the kitchen, while Fuu and Namine admired the gifts we gave them in the living room. I bit my lip after wiping my mouth, my leg twitching restlessly.<p>

Roxas caught notice of it, "Still nothing from the Doctor, huh?"

I sighed and placed my cup down, "No..." I admitted with a hint of irritation.

He patted my back, "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure something will come up soon."

"When?" I lightly exclaimed with distress, "I can't take this anymore."

My brother spoke back with a resentful tone, "Look, I know you're trying to fix your marriage, but getting angry about it and...blaming Fuu is not the answer."

My heart ached from his words, rubbing my hair harshly with guilt, "You're right..." I slapped my hand into my pants, "You're right." I stated more firmly, "I'm just...worried..."

"I know."

"I don't want to lose her."

"I know."

"Roxas, what should I do?"

I was going to my brother for guidance? Oh my God~, the world is ending.

He took a sip of his eggnog and shook his head, "Honestly Ven, I'm not the right person to be asking. I'm just as broken down about all of this as you are."

"Broken? I thought you and Namine were happy about the twins?" I asked perplexedly.

"We are...it's just..." He gazed down at his beverage, swirling the liquid idly in deep thought, "...So soon. I mean, I'm only 24, and I'm already going to be a father? It's...overwhelming, you know?"

"Well, don't worry. You're going to be a great father." I promised him.

He smiled at me, "Thanks. I'm sure you will too someday."

"Roxas!"

I directed my head over to the living room, "Your wife is calling for you."

He shrugged and sighed hopelessly with fondness, "Story of my life." He then added softly, "Which I could never regret having."

"No regrets, huh?" I whispered intriguingly.

Did Fuu have any regrets? I started to ponder about it after following Roxas back inside the living room.

* * *

><p>We got home late, the both of us exhausted from the day. We had packed all the gifts we received in the back seat, keeping them contained in multiple bags and boxes. We visited each relative's house, collecting many offerings from their love. My mother just had to put the pressure on us though, giving us manuals on how to conceive a child when a woman was ovulating. It was embarrassing for the most part, but secretly I thought it could prove quite useful. However, Fuu wasn't impressed by her assistance, silently accepting them. To say I was disheartened by her behavior would have been an understatement.<p>

We started to unload the back seat, bringing them up to the apartment after setting the alarm on to the car. Things were quiet between us for the most part. I took the privilege in getting the keys, keeping my arms secured around the presents. Everything was pitch black when I opened the door, everything, besides this one blinking red light.

We had a message.

Fuu flicked the lights on and gently dropped the bags into the living room. My main concern though was to the pulsing red light on our answering machine. I rushed over to it, startling my wife in the process from my eagerness.

"Ven?" She questioned nervously.

Still holding the boxes to my chest, I pressed the play button.

A beep came on, and then the Doctor's voice appeared, "Mr. and Mrs. Wayfinder, I have called to inform you that the results are in." I furrowed, not liking his tone, "I regret to say, but, judging from the tests. It seems like your wife is unable to conceive a child at this time." My eyes widened in shock, dropping the boxes to the floor, "I'm so sorry to give you such terrible news; with the holidays and all. But the reason for such an occurrence could probably be because..." I deleted the message, not wanting to hear anymore.

I braced myself against the counter, burying my head between my shoulders. I felt Fuu's presence behind me, her hand reaching out to touch me.

"Ven..." She spoke weakly.

"Are you happy now?" I declared pitifully.

She remained silent, trying her best not to shed any tears. She always hid them so well, but I knew they were there.

"Explain." She offered faintly.

"No...I don't want to hear it." I sprinted away from her. I was slowly losing it, tears filling my eyes, "Not like you wanted to have a baby in the first place!" I exclaimed with distraught, "You got what you wanted!"

She flinched back from my tone, "Please." She stated carefully, "Reason."

"There is no reason!" My shoulders shook, thumping my back against the wall, "It's done." I spotted a book nearby that my mother gave us, grabbing it hastily, "This doesn't even matter anymore!" I flung it to the side, knocking a lamp down by accident, "The one chance to make us happy...is _**gone!**_" I declared painfully, sliding down slowly to the floor, "None of it...can come true now." I covered my eyes with my hands, my cheeks flushed with tears.

Fuu fell to her knees, crawling her way over to me. She lifted her hands up awkwardly, hoping to comfort me.

"Fuu, please...just leave me alone." I explained soullessly.

She frowned from my request, wrapping her arms around me, "I'm sorry." She then got up from the floor and made her way back to our room.

I heard the door creak before it was closed gently with the lock switched to the side. I lifted my head up, staring at the mess I made. I couldn't be here. I needed to escape, to forget.

I breathed heavily with some sort of obtuse idea in mind. Bringing myself off the floor, I rushed forward and grabbed my keys from the counter. I headed out the door and slammed it behind me, with no indication in returning anytime soon.

* * *

><p>I was drunk by the time Roxas arrived at the bar, receiving a phone call from the bartender after I was reluctant to give him his number. I was irritated that he wouldn't give me any more booze, already starting to lose my buzz. He had an annoying fake British accent too, going by the name of Luxord. Luxord? What kind of name was that anyway? Whatever, his name was stupid.<p>

Roxas hurried over to me in a panic, "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Fuu?"

I was overjoyed in seeing my twin, tossing my arms into the air with glee, "Roxas! You've just arrived in time for the party!"

He glanced around the pub, finding it to be nearly deserted, "Party? What party?"

I leaned my head back in astonishment, "Didn't you hear?" I tipped my way over to him with a clumsy slur, "I'm...not going to be a...fath-er~. Turns out! My wife can't get pregnant."

He was disgusted by the odor that leached out of my mouth, "Okay, you're drunk. I'm taking you home."

I pushed him away, "I don't want to go home." I declared somberly.

"I can't believe you got upset enough to leave Fuu at home on her own. What's the matter with you?" He scolded at me heatedly, "You're supposed to be the big brother, not me!"

"But we're twins!" I explained confoundedly.

"Doesn't matter. This was still irresponsible of you either way." He exclaimed.

I rubbed my eye, ignoring his concerns, "I'm tired." I looked over at the bartender, my body moving sluggishly towards him, "This guy has my cellphone!" I pointed at him like he was some type of criminal.

Roxas offered his hand out, "Can I have his phone back please."

The guy with the stupid name gave it to him, "Just make sure he gets home safe, mate."

"Don't worry, I will. Come on, Ven." He ushered me off the stool, supporting my body from passing over.

I tossed my head back, "This party sucked!"

"Okay, come on." Roxas pushed me outside and began to shout, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

I whined and stomped my feet, "Weren't you listening? I told you! I'm not going to be...a...papa." I burped and let out a hoarse cough, "The Doctor said so."

Roxas rubbed his temples, "I can't believe this." He sighed with a bit of remorse, "I'm sorry to hear that Ven, but...drinking doesn't solve the problem. Hell, you're not even the drinking type!" He exclaimed flatly.

I took out my keys from my pocket, "Well...not like I'll need my sperms anymore anyway." He snatched my keys away from my hands, "Hey...!"

He pushed his hand out, "Oh no, you're not driving tonight in that condition. We're taking my car, and I'm driving you back home."

"No..."

"What about Fuu?" He asked gently, "You're telling me just because she can't give you a baby, you don't love her anymore?"

I became mute, my body shifting left to right. All of a sudden, I vomited on the sidewalk, my stomach lurching with acid.

Roxas quickly stepped back to avoid the mess, "Dammit, Ven."

"I do love her." I suddenly professed feebly, drool dripping from between my lips, "I love her so much." I softly began to sob, "And that's why it hurts, because... we can't have a baby together."

"Geez..." My brother went over and wrapped my arm around his shoulders, "Then you should have told her that before coming here."

I slapped the palm of my hand against my forehead, "God...I'm such an idiot. This is something _**you**_ would do."

He glowered at me from my little jab, but disregarded it, "Love makes us do stupid things, Ven; you're not that perfect to escape from that. We're all human after all."

I chuckled with a short cough, my throat burning, "When did you get so philosophical?"

"I guess from my own personal experience." He answered wistfully.

I stared up at him, "So...where do I go now?"

"For now..." We went over to where his car was, "...You're going to stay at our place for the night. But..." He gave me a severe look, "...You have to promise to go home tomorrow morning and actually _**talk **_to your wife."

"Don't worry, I plan to this time." I assured him.

"Good." He nodded with satisfaction, "Now let's get you to bed so you can get some rest. I'll drop you off in the morning here so you can pick up your car. Deal?"

"Deal." As strange as it was for Roxas to give me advise, it felt sort of comforting; usually, it was the other way around.

We both got into the car, and I was knocked out straight way inside the passenger seat. I didn't remember anything else that night, only that tomorrow was going to be a new day.

Hopefully, with Fuu's forgiveness, she could be a part of it with me.

* * *

><p>I felt someone poking my shoulder. I grumbled and swatted them away, cuddling myself into the covers. Who knew the couch could be a comfortable spot to sleep?<p>

"Ventus...Ventus..." That voice, it wasn't Roxas's.

I forced myself to get up, keeping my eyes partially open. I caught a glare of light blonde hair and glistening sapphire eyes. Yeah, definitely not Roxas, he's not this pretty. Oh wait, he looks like me. That would mean I don't look that pretty too. I groaned from the realization.

"Namine...?" I mumbled half-asleep.

"Hey there, change of plans. I'll be the one dropping you off this morning. Roxas had something to take care of at work." She whispered soundlessly.

I rubbed my face, trying to shake off my drowsiness, "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon."

"Noon?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded, "Yeah, you should hurry up and get ready." There was a hidden tone of rage in her voice.

"Namine..." I spoke softly, "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm furious at you." She stated casually, "But yelling at you for last night isn't going to fix anything, is it?"

Namine wasn't the yelling type, nor was she one to hold grudges. She was a forgiving person, but last night, even I would be upset at myself. I was ashamed of my actions even now.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush I can use?" I asked mindlessly, bringing my feet over the couch.

"Sure, you can use one that's in the mirror's cabinet. A green one." She informed gently before heading into the kitchen.

I got off the couch and did my personal duties of hygiene for the afternoon. I gazed at myself through the mirror, studying my features closely with disgust. My eyes were bloodshot red, and there were ugly black circles around them. It looked like I didn't sleep at all last night. I spit the foam of toothpaste from my mouth and into the sink, turning on the switch for cold water. I gathered the liquid into my hands, splashing it across my face. I shook my head and slapped my cheeks, grabbing a towel nearby to dry myself.

Namine knocked on the door when she spoke, "I'm ready whenever you are."

I couldn't help but to laugh, "Kicking me out?"

"I thought you wanted to make amends with your wife? Or does that not matter?"

Ouch, that hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that..."

She sighed, "I know. I'm sorry as well."

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway with her. I was amazed over how fast she was in getting ready despite her condition.

"You sure you'll be fine driving?" I asked with concern.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled." She giggled sweetly, "Besides, I'm only three months pregnant. I'm not that big yet... or are you trying to say that I'm fat already?"

Okay, I didn't want to step on any hormonal landmines, "Um, no! Just being the caring Uncle slash brother-in-law is all." I nervously laughed, my lips twitching.

She examined my face closely for any lies, "Well, never mind. Let's get you home already."

I sighed with agreement, already rushing to get my shoes.

* * *

><p>The streets were frozen with ice and snow, the dirt and gravel dull from the weather's climax. Namine drove carefully, not wanting to get into any accidents. It really wasn't safe for her to drive me under these conditions. She even confessed that Roxas was unwilling for her to take upon the task as well, but eventually had to forfeit the argument. I guess when you're pregnant; being feared was a major factor.<p>

She parked behind where my car, "Here we are."

"Thanks for the ride, Namine." I opened the door to the passenger seat, "Please get home safe, and make sure to call Roxas."

She nodded with exaggeration, "Yes, yes. Just make sure to patch things up with Fuu."

"I will." I closed the door, and watched her drive off back into the streets.

I walked over to my own car, fetching my cellphone from within my pocket. I dialed our house phone, which no one picked up. I got into the car after unlocking it, deciding to call again.

The phone rang with steady pauses, but still, no answer.

Okay, this wasn't a good sign. I quickly turned on the ignition and pressed my foot into the gas pedal. Driving like a mad man, I knew my mind was only focused on one thing.

My wife.

* * *

><p>Luckily, I wasn't pulled over by any cops. Even for me, the way I was driving must have been at least three speed tickets already. I quickly rushed up the stairs to the apartment after leaving my car unlocked outside. I made it to our address, grabbing my keys to open the door.<p>

I called out and tossed my keys to the side when I opened it, "Fuu!" I sped down the hallway, entering our room to find it empty, "Honey?"

I searched everywhere in the apartment. She was nowhere to be found. Going back into the kitchen, that's when I saw it. There was a note on the table, striking my interest to pick it up right away.

_Goodbye._

That's all it said.

No, Fuu, don't do this to me, not when we didn't even talk yet! Then again, that's my fault, isn't it?

Without affording to waste anymore time, I dashed out of the apartment and closed the door shut behind me.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how I knew, but I had a funny feeling I knew where she was. I headed for the old local bus station, the port authority as some would like to call it. There were only a few locations she could have fled to. Her parents' place was not one of them. Fuu wasn't the type of person to drag problems onto others', much less our friends or myself. She was headstrong and ruthless like that, relying only on her own strength. It's what I admired most about her, balancing my own sensitive will.<p>

I went to the ticket booth, ordering a pass to go one way.

The lady looked at me and spoke dryly, "There's only one ticket you can get. It's a day after Christmas, honey. Sort of tight on schedules."

Then that had to be the one she was on.

"I'll take it, doesn't matter."

She shrugged, "Alright~." She printed out the ticket and handed it to me, "That'll be twenty munny."

I passed her the exact change, taking off towards the bus that was currently stalled inside the parking lot. I slipped out a piece of paper from my pocket, identifying it to be the note she had left behind. I began to fold it, shaping it into a paper plane. When I got to the door, the bus driver pulled the lever and opened it for me. I leapt forward, and scouted the passengers inside immediately. There she was, reading a book while having headphones in her ears. She was most likely listening to some indie band she liked. I gracefully angled the paper plane between my fingers and tossed it forward. It glided into the air, and I had hoped for it to land where she was. Almost by fate it did, right in the forehead too. She cringed from the light peck and gazed down at the familiar toy. Picking it up, she examined it and looked up at me, its caster.

I walked down the narrow lane over to her, "Hey, going somewhere?"

She remained silent, pausing her CD player, "Yes."

"Mind if I come along for the ride?"

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Thanks." I slid into the seat next to her, "Whatcha reading?"

She turned the book over, "Blood Meridian."

"Doesn't that story have something to do with a kid who's a runaway?" She nodded, which led me to my next question, "Why are you running away, Fuu?"

"Hate me."

I breathed heavily and became flustered from her answer, "I don't hate you Fuu. I could never hate you." I declared urgently, my eyes stinging with possible tears, "I love you."

"Lies." She shrunk her head down between her slim shoulders and looked away, "No baby." She then added shakily, "Unhappy...forever."

"No...!" I turned my body around, leaning closely to grab her shoulders to look at me, "We're not going to be unhappy. We're going be okay, Fuu...you'll see."

"Denial." Her eye glistened with doubt, "Wanted baby."

"I did...I did want a baby...but only because it would have been with you." I whispered gently, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop in our conversation, "I was so tired of you...ignoring me. I felt like, if we didn't do anything we would have... fallen apart."

"Silence." She pulled away from me, "No more."

I had to explain though, "Fuu...I thought a baby would fix everything. I mean, Roxas and Namine seemed so happy when they found out she was pregnant." I reached for her hand that had the wedding ring I gave her, grateful that she still had it on.

"Not them." She pressured gently.

"I know...and you're right. We're not them." I pressed my forehead against hers, "We'll figure everything out though, I promise. We don't need to be parents to prove that we love each other."

"Want baby." She nudged her fingers between my own, "Always wanted." She sighed and closed her eye, "Much stress." She rubbed her tummy, indicating what she meant.

My eyes widened, "So that's what the doctor was trying to tell me?"

She nodded, "Yes, fool."

I chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry. So...it's still possible?"

She kissed my lips gently, "Yes. Just time."

I wanted to leap with joy, sighing with relief. It felt like my chest was lifted from all the angst that was consumed during these passed few months.

"Quit job." She suddenly announced.

I gawked at her with astonishment, "You did? When?"

"This morning." She concluded, "Hated it."

I laughed, "I guess that's one less thing to worry about. Money will be tight, but we'll manage...together this time."

She nodded from my comfort, "Indeed." She then paused and decided to bring something up from our past, signaling the paper plane, "Have secret."

"Secret?"

She lifted the paper glider, "Never meant...for you."

"What?" This was startling information.

"Was..." She blushed with embarrassment, "...Meant for...Vanitas."

I coughed harshly, punching my chest in shock. Fuu reached over and patted my back with concern. Everyone stared over at us, questioning what was going on.

I ignored them though, turning to my wife like I was betrayed, "Are you serious?" I let out one last cough, "Are you telling me, that all those beautiful words and that whole confession...wasn't for me?"

She apologized softly, "Sorry."

I hit my back against the chair, quickly forwarding myself back at her, "Really? Vanitas?" I hissed with revulsion.

Her cheeks became scarlet, "I know~." She also seemed appalled by the idea.

I waved my hands into the air with exasperation, "Great! Makes me wonder what our life would be like if I never did get his..." I cringed and shuddered, "...Love letter. Now this all seems like a big mistake."

All of a sudden, she grabbed my cheeks, squeezing them together so it looked like I was a fish, "No regrets." She confided softly to me, her lips caressing across mine, "Love you."

I chuckled mischievously, "Only because you had to, or else I would have annoyed you to the ends of the earth." She pinched my cheeks and pulled a strand of my hair, "Oww!"

"Idiot." She whispered warmly into my ear, "You would?" She then questioned skeptically.

I put my hands over hers and brought them down, "I would. Even now, I would continue to do so." I smiled brightly with contentment, the bus driver signaling our departure, "I love you, Fuu. Now and..."

"... Forever." She finished.

The large vehicle started to move, but we didn't stop it. Who knows? Maybe this was the overdue vacation we've been looking for. We honestly didn't know what our destination was going to be after we launched out of that parking lot. Then again, that was the funny thing about paper planes. Once you toss them into the air, you never know where they're going to land. My car could have been stolen by now. I remembered I had left it unlocked. Someone could have broken into our apartment right now too, but then; I still wouldn't care. All that seemed to matter to me right now was the person next to me. No not the sleeping old guy from across the row, but instead, my Fuu. Life is never how we may have planned. We just keep going in our own path, soaring the skies until we reached our destination. If we let ourselves fall, there wouldn't be any point on living.

However, Fuu was still willing to fly, and as wings to her paper plane, I attended to follow.

End

Kiome-Yasha: "Life lesson story I suppose ;w;. Life is like a box of chocolate, you never know what you're going to get xD."


End file.
